


Perfect

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Willow and Jay take the next step in their relationship together. Willow belongs to willownorthbook and Jay belongs to SpaceUnicornDot.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willownorthbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/gifts).



Sometimes, Willow felt like her world had become Jay just as much as Jay's entire world had become her. Of course, she'd never say as much in front of her friends, but the love she felt for Jay was... real. Comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, that she actually felt comfortable in nothing but one of Jay's flannel shirts and little else. And she definitely felt comfortable in his arms, his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth doing things that she'd never expected from someone so innocent-looking. Her breathing changed, too, more like panting now as she pulled away and looked Jay in the eyes. She wanted him, and that thought scared her. Because what if he wasn't ready? She knew how that felt, of course, it had been a major problem in her past relationship. But, past the sound of her heart thundering in her ears, she could hear that Jay's breathing had changed, too. And his eyes were darker but brighter at the same time, mirroring her own gaze, she knew.

"I-I" Willow stammered, her hands shaking where they were fisted in Jay's shirt. She swallowed, biting her bottom lip as Jay looked down between them.

"Yes?" Jay asked. Coming from anyone else, that would have meant something else, something teasing, something that expected more. But coming from Jay, it sounded like a genuine inquiry. Willow still swallowed again before she spoke, though.

"I want you," said Willow, her voice quiet. "If, you know, you're ready." She couldn't quite meet his gaze, but she did the moment her eyes took in that he was definitely ready too. At least, physically. She could hardly believe that she was blushing like this, but she hadn't really thought of Jay like this before. She'd never wanted to, Jay was her comfort, her escape, she didn't want to associate him with one of her failings.

"I am," said Jay. "If you are." And there was such earnestness in his eyes that Willow felt tears prick her eyes as she smiled back at him.

"I am too," said Willow. And when Jay kissed her again this time, he didn't stop. And she didn't make him, except to move away so that she could pull his shirt off over her head. Jay's eyes widened as he took her in, every inch of her just so perfect to him. Willow could barely look at him, not because she felt that she didn't deserve that adoration in his eyes, but because she knew that she'd cry if she saw it. But she looked up when she heard the rustle of clothing, and saw glowing pink runes appear on Jay's bared skin, like her own Pandorian scars but far more beautiful, meaning far different things. She wanted to touch them.

"Is this okay?" Jay asked. "I just thought that since I get to see all of you, you get to see all of me."

"Yes," Willow breathed. She'd seen Jay's runes before, of course, when he'd shown her what he really was and explained things to her. Back then, the feather-light touches of his fingers on the Pandorian scars adorning her thighs had sent pleasure thrilling through her, but she'd ignored that, shoving it to the back of her mind. She hadn't been ready then. But if it happened now? Well, things might go a little differently.

Their lips came together again, Willow's fingers curling gently against Jay's spine. If his runes felt any different, she couldn't tell, his skin was already hot with desire. And if someone as good-looking as Jay liked her, well, she supposed that she wasn't so bad, after all. And Jay wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, pinning their bodies tightly together. Willow's breath caught in her throat, a small noise escaping at the sheer strength in his arms. But Jay pulled away at that, concern in his gaze.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I liked it," said Willow, smiling at him. "I really liked it." Her hand trailed down over his abs, his runes glowing behind her fingers, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Jay's breath hitched and he pulled away to remove his jeans and grab a condom. Willow's heart still thudded as she laid back, looking up at Jay as he leaned down over her to lay more kisses upon her lips, her neck. Willow moaned, arching her neck at the gentle touch.

"Can I touch you?" Jay asked, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

"Please do," said Willow, trembling slightly with the sheer want of it. But Jay looked at her first, taking in every inch of her skin, the Pandorian scar that split her brow, the Pandorian scar on her hand, the birthmark on her other hand, down to the newer, fresher Pandorian scars on her legs. These he focused on, resting his hand on her hip as he leaned down to trace gentle fingertips over them. Just as he had months ago, when she'd finally revealed them to him and all of their secrets had come out.

But then, surprising her, Jay leaned back up to plant a gentle kiss on the scar on her brow. He followed up with the one on her hand, kissing it so gently, as if she were a princess, something to be cherished. Willow almost felt like sobbing at the sheer gentleness of it, the reverence in it. But then, Jay moved down to the scars on her thighs again, kissing each one gently. The pleasure that raced through Willow now was far more intense than it had been before, and this time, she knew that it would definitely lead to other things. Could see it in the hardness of Jay that she could see whenever she dared to take a glimpse of it. She moaned, gasping a little at the kisses that were just a little closer to where she wanted them to be.

"Jay," Willow whispered, her hand curling around the back of his neck. Jay looked up at her, and Willow shivered slightly at what that look did to her.

"Is that okay?" Jay asked, his voice a little husky.

"Yes," said Willow, nodding. "And you can do... more down there. If, you know, you want to."

"Are you sure?" Jay asked. In answer, Willow slid her thumbs beneath the waistband of her panties, pulling them down just a little.

"It's okay, I can show you what to do," said Willow. "And don't worry about not doing it right, you're already better than my first." Because she knew that Jay was a virgin, he'd never even had a romantic partner before her. And the fact that he was as nervous as her meant so much. She could only hope that she was doing okay at easing his nerves.

"I am?" Jay asked.

"In so many ways," said Willow. "I'm comfortable now, Jay, I'm so comfortable. And I know that you'll never hurt me." Even though it had only been a year, this felt right. Jay cared far too much about her to ever hurt her.

"I'd rather die than hurt you," said Jay. And Willow smiled, tears in her eyes, and shared one more wonderful kiss with Jay. This didn't feel rushed at all. If anything, she was almost afraid that they were going too slow, but Jay didn't seem to mind. He took his time as he pulled her panties the rest of the way off, followed by his underwear.

"Maybe touch to help guide yourself in," said Willow, her cheeks flushed as she tried not to look away from the sight of Jay pulling the condom on. It wasn't like she'd never seen a dick before, but she didn't want to stare. She almost envied the easy way that Jay could admire her. But, as ever, Jay distracted her with another one of those feather-light touches. Willow gasped, looking down at him.

"Like this?" Jay asked, fingers gently tangling in her pubic hair. Willow smiled fondly at him, taking his hand to guide it.

"No, down here," said Willow, directing his hand to where she wanted it. She moaned as his fingers stroked gently over her pussy, spreading her legs a little. "Ah y-yeah, a little further down, maybe put a little bit of pressure."

"Like this?" Jay asked. This time, Willow nodded a little more vigorously, crying out a little as his finger slipped inside.

"You found it," said Willow, still panting slightly, cheeks flushed. "You can try putting another finger in if you want, I'll tell you if it's uncomfortable." Though, Jay looked significantly bigger than a finger. She was nervous, but not afraid. She'd only ever been with a girl before, after all, she'd never really had anything bigger than the vibrator that was still hidden somewhere in her closet.

And Jay did slip another finger in, looking at her as he fingered her and figured it out. And Willow moaned, arching her back. For a moment, she wanted Jay to lick her, to kiss her scars again and this time take it one step further, but at the same time, she wanted him to feel good, too.

"You can... y'know, slip it in now," said Willow, blushing at the language she didn't dare use. She wasn't crass, but nor was she innocent. She wanted Jay to take the next step with her, wanted to be there with him through it, but she didn't want it to come off as something vulgar and uncaring.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked. And Willow grinned at hearing it, trying not to laugh.

"Yes," said Willow, nodding. "I'm ready." But her hand still trembled as she took Jay's cock in her hand and helped guide him in. It was so different, and she wanted to explore it, but she'd definitely have time later. And maybe she was a little too horny to think about anything other than what she wanted, but she had a hot boyfriend and he was about to give her his virginity just like he'd given her everything else- without hesitation, but for waiting for her to be ready.

Willow buried her head in Jay's shoulder as he pushed in, bringing her hands up to his shoulders now that she'd helped guide him in. He didn't need any more help now, except for her to tell him the normal things- if she liked it, if something made her uncomfortable, but also, if he was doing it right.

"Oh, Jay," Willow murmured, closing her eyes from the sheer amount of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. But Jay was murmuring her name too, amid the soft moans and pants. And when Willow opened her eyes, wanting to see him, she saw, to her delight, that Jay looked like he was enjoying this just as much as she was. His runes were glowing just a little brighter, too, but that didn't scare her as it once would have if she didn't know everything. Instead, she felt delight tingle through her at the fact that she was doing this to him. That she was somehow attractive enough for Jay to set aside his own nerves to enjoy himself. Followed swiftly by the fact that Willow was enjoying herself and felt far more comfortable than she'd ever felt in sex before.

"By Aideen, I love you," Jay murmured, leaning down to press another kiss to Willow's lips in between thrusts. Willow arched her body up, her fingers splayed against the runes on Jay's back. The love in his eyes was like nothing she'd ever known, and yet, she saw that same love every time he looked at her.

"If you want, you can rub my- you know," said Willow.

"Actually, I don't know," said Jay, his eyes glimmering. "You'll have to show me." Willow almost smirked at him, feeling a new sensation of fun wash over her. Because she could have fun in sex, and Jay wouldn't act like she'd done something stupid. And there was just the tiniest touch of power as Willow guided Jay's hand down between them to rub at her clit. Their fingers linked together as she showed Jay how much pressure to use and what to do, and Willow felt her heart soar even as Jay brought her over the edge. She bucked her hips up, wrapping her legs around him and moaning his name as she clung to him, still moving her hips.

"Now you need to finish," said Willow, wondering what it would feel like. Mostly out of curiosity, though she was also a little afraid. What if the condom broke or something? But then, Jay moaned slightly louder and started to move just that little bit faster, making Willow moan in turn and move with him as best she could. Part of her wanted Jay to pin her down by the shoulders, but she knew that he was too gentle for that. Even if it would make her feel very good. But even just by himself, Jay was enough. She didn't need any kinks, being loved, feeling happy and comfortable, that was enough.

When Jay did finish, thrusting in a little deeper and gripping Willow just that little bit tighter, his runes flared just that little bit brighter and Willow swore that she saw a flash of gold in his eyes. But his eyes looked normal when he opened them, looking at her with that same amount of adoration. They kissed, tears leaking down Willow's cheeks mingling with the tears on Jay's own cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Jay asked, touching them. Willow laughed.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Willow, touching Jay's cheek. A rune glimmered faintly beneath her fingers, bright pink against the pale skin tone.

"I'm crying because I love you and I've never loved anyone else this much before," said Jay. "And because you trust me enough for this, and I'm just feeling so much, is that normal?" Willow laughed again as she looked up at him, she couldn't help it.

"Yes, that's normal," said Willow. "Trust me, I cried my first time. And this time, it's because I just feel so loved."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jay asked. Willow grinned, resting her forehead against his chest.

"You were gentle, Jay," said Willow. "So gentle."

"Is that okay?" Jay asked. Willow moved her hips, trying to move so that she could face him. The one downside of having a tall boyfriend, honestly. Jay got the message, though, pulling out of her so that they could lie facing each other. Jay stroked Willow's hair behind her ear while Willow touched his cheek gently and kissed him.

"It's perfect," said Willow. "It was how sex is supposed to feel."

"I'm glad," said Jay, smiling gently at her. And it had been so good to see more of her beautiful body. He loved this woman so much.


End file.
